


On Purpose

by NanixErka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Experimentation, F/M, Gen, In later chapters - Freeform, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mystery, Platonic Love, Romance, Romantic love, Torture, Transformation, Violence, bara, dissasociaton, im not good at writing those, not sure if there will be any NSFW sexy times, polyamourous relationship, so bara, soul bonding, there will be amourous or suggestive situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been three months and Red, Gumball and Blue are no closer to figuring out what happened to former Spider-turned-Skeleton Theano Didot (Formerly Tuffet) than when she came to live with them. They decide to call on a friend, and said friend finally starts them on the path to figuring out what the hell happened. But... perhaps ignorance is bliss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good for your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186010) by Plushysins. 



> Hiya! Thank you so much for deciding to read this first chapter!  
> Plushysins on Tumblr deserves all the credit for this idea, and I can't wait to really get the ball rolling with it.  
> For pic refs as to what these skeletons look like *They are very specific designs* look at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe we actually called that asshole” Red grumbled, his hand lightly grasping a glass of milk, swirling the white liquid around in discontent. 

“I don’t like him either, but he might be the only one with enough knowledge on the SOUL to help her” Sans argued. He sat in a chair just across from Red, one arm leaning on the dining table, the other in his pocket. His milk was untouched. 

“Aw, come on guys! He’s not that bad!” Gumball chimed in - trying to lighted the strangely sour mood. “I mean, sure, Ash is impulsive, arrogant, rude….. but he’s a nice guy under that! I am certain of it!” Gumball pounded his chest with his fist, as if his seal of approval alone was enough reassurance for the other two skeletons. He swallowed the rest of his milk and nearly slammed the glass on the table. They both looked at him, eyebrows raised 

“Quit while you’re ahead, Gumball” Red sighed, finally taking a sip of his milk. It had gone lukewarm. He grimaced. “So, he’ll be coming later today? Does Theano know?” 

“Yeah, I told her all about him. She asked if he was more of an edgelord than you are. I told her that in personality, he was, but in looks you two are a tie” Sans grinned. Red glowered, gripping his glass tighter. He looked away from the table. 

“Where is she, anyway?” Gumball tilted his head, he had sat down in a backwards chair, barely leanding on the backrest and chewing on a lollipop he somehow materialized

“She went to the market with your bro” Red answered, pushing the half-drank cup of room temperature milk away from him “For some weird reason he agreed to go with her to buy shit for dinner” 

“.... Isn’t there a hookah place on the way to the grocery store?” Sans’ questioned. Red’s head snapped away from the window to look at him - growling at his shit-eating grin. 

Red got up, his chair making an obnoxious squeaking sound “i’m going to make sure that asshole doesn’t convince her to spend grocery money on weed” 

“Theano is not easily swayed, Red!” Gumball tried to stand up quickly, but was in an awkward position with the chair between his legs“She has a will of iron! If she does not want to spend the money she will not!” 

“Doesn’t mean he won’t find a way” Red voiced as he went by the door and grabbed at his leather jacket. 

“You really don’t think highly of him, do you?” Sans leaned over the table and sipped his milk from a straw. 

“No, I don’t” Red shrugged his jacket on, patting his pockets to check for his keys and wallet

“My brother is not a bad person, Red” Gumball argued, brow furrowed. He actually looked a little taken back by Red’s assumption that his brother might steal from Theano to buy weed or the like

“He’ll have to prove it to me” Red voiced as he left the house, slamming the door behind him all dramatic-like. Sans rolled his eyes and continued to sip on his milk. Gumball fixed himself - standing up straight after borderline straddling the chair. 

“You told Paps to go with Theano, right?” Gumball voiced, sitting down in Red’s chair, leaning back. 

“Yup. I told him that if he could keep her on task that’d be great.” Sans pushed his empty glass away “She’s been real-”

“Yeah, I know” Gumball interrupted, holding up a hand. “It's been getting worse. That empty look doesn’t suit her very well” 

“We’ll get it fixed, GB. We just need to figure out how to fix her SOUL” 

“And Ash will help with that, right?” The hope in Gumball’s eye sockets was palpable

“When I told him about the situation he seemed intrigued. I think he’ll help as long as it's interesting to him, And we all know it’s real interesting” he stood up from his chair, putting his glass in the sink “Its your turn to take her out today” He reminded

“Oh, Yes! We’re going to the movies this afternoon to see that animated movie about animals!” Gumballs grin got wider at the thought. “I know that she’ll like it! It has great reviews!” 

“I’m sure she will. She loves those animated movies” Sans nodded in agreement with Gumballs date plans. Gumball got on his phone, eyes scanning ticket prices and the movie time for the 5th time that day, officially ending the conversation. 

Sans looked out the window over the sink and out into the street. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, Flowers were blooming, it was a perfect day to solve a mystery

Or at least start to solve it.


	2. Coming Home and Going out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theano and Papa Bear go shopping, and nothing all that much happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there will be more happening in the next chapter. I'm just trying to establish characters and relationships

Theano was having an okay time with Papa Bear, oddly enough. He was strangely knowledgeable in spices and helped her pick out some for the dinner she wanted to make that night. Her confusion was plastered on her face. 

“Why is it weird that I know about cooking?” He asked, an amused, lazy grin on his face. 

“Well you don’t do anything, much less cook” she answered “was it different when you and Gumball were younger?” She looked through the cereal aisle, grabbing chocolate cheerios for Red. His favorite. 

“Well, yeah. I was the main cook. Then Gummy learned how to make quiche. The rest is history” he shrugged, placing a blunt in his mouth. 

“Hey, hey, we’re not even close to done, but that back thing back in your pocket” She pointed a phalange at him accusingly. He vaguely rolled his eyes and put the blunt back.

“Why are you making a stew anyway?” He asked, his hands staying in his pockets. 

“I want backup for when Gumball cooks dinner tomorrow” she answered, her little white pupils looking over packages of sirloin looking for the best deal. If it will save her a few cents, she’ll buy it. 

“Ah” was all the acknowledgement she got before he went silent again. 

Theano stared at the package before putting it in her cart, and moving down to the vegetables. PB watched her quietly, how she looked over the carrots and spent 5 goddamn minutes trying to grab at a bag of potatoes towards the back of the pile. He reached over and pulled it down to the cart. 

“Thank you” she grinned at him - as a skeleton can only grin. Smiling doesn’t really work without lips. 

“Don’t mention it. You’re too small to reach” 

“Shush” 

“Make me” 

“I’d rather not” 

“Then you’re just going to have to listen to me ramble then” PB smirked, watching her roll her "eyes" in discontent. 

“You don’t ramble, you’re too lazy” She argued, and he managed a chuckle and a shrug

“Maybe i can just lazily mumble right in your ear for an hour” he leaned down, going right by her shoulder

“I don’t have ears, asshole” She grumbled

“Of course you do. How do you hear me?” He argued, he could see the amused grin forming at the edge of her mouth. 

“Magic” she pat him in the head with damp chard. He moved back, wiping off his head. 

“Pff, nice” He dragged his hand down his face and was greeted with a “cheeky” grin. 

The two of them made their way to the checkout, where Theano watched the price of the groceries rise with bated breath. She stared at her little coupon baggie as she dug out the coupons that her and Gumball had cut out the day before, and watched the numbers go back down. They saved 10 bucks! Woo! Theano paid for the groceries, and managed to get PB to carry the bulk of them 

“So, you lookin’ forward to meetin’ Ash?” Papa Bear tried to start conversation

“I keep hearing he’s an asshole so not really?” She shrugged “But if he can help. He can help” 

“And if he can’t?” He asked

“....well then I don’t know”

Uh oh, that was a bad train of thought, PB grunted a little, shifting the bags in his arms. Why was he doing this again?

“Hey” he got her attention “Sorry about that. I’m sure he can help in some way. Every step counts, right?” 

“.. yeah, I suppose” She answered, he saw that look, the empty gaze. It actually made him feel a little hollow- okay more hollow than he was as a skeleton. He stopped walking, and she looked at him, befuddled.

He was staring at the hookah place. But before he could even voice-

“We are not spending our ten saved dollars on flavored tobacco” She started walking again. 

“What? Why not? We have the money” 

“Its going into the saving jar” She told him, looking ahead and seeing a familiar red beanie “oh, Reds coming our way. Give him half the groceries.”

“I can’t give him all the groceries?” 

“No”

The skeleton groaned. She chuckled a little. Mission accomplished. 

“Hey, pothead, hope you’re not getting any ideas” Red immediately glowered. PB rolled his eyes. 

“You can’t buy weed at a hookah dispensary” Theano replied, which surprised the two taller skeletons “Take half of Papa Bear’s groceries. We’re almost home” Red did as she asked, taking an armful and dispersing the weight. 

They walked back in silence, for the most part, Theano - despite her small legs- was pulling ahead with her quick strides. 

Red looked at him “How was she?” 

“Fine. almost ruined the mood but bought it back with my quick wit” PB smirked “Jealous?”

“Of what? Your smell?” Red grunted, his eyes were on Theano “Tuff- Theano may spend time with you but i’m pretty sure you’re not friends” 

“We’re getting there” he commented, “She’s likable” 

“No shit” Red grumbled as they followed Theano through the door. Sans and Gumball were in the living room, and the taller skeleton jumped up, grinning ear to ear 

“Welcome back!” He announced “Theano, when you have finished with the groceries and the like, i have gotten us tickets to the movies!” 

“Oh? What movie?” She asked, her tone was pleasant as she started unpacking the groceries. To Papa Bear's credit he stuck around to help a little bit. 

“The animal movie!” He came into the kitchen as Red left it, taking Theano’s hands “Oh, I know you’ll love it!” 

Theano’s grin widened “I’m sure I will. I’ve heard good things about it” Gumball kissed at her, making her giggle a little before letting go and helping put the groceries away. By that point, PB had disappeared, which surprised no one. The two for them were out the door after everything had been put away and Theano had been allowed to dress more appropriately. 

The house was quiet. 

Red and Sans were on the couch, the MTT variety show droning, but neither of them were really listening. Ash would be over in just an hour or so, and they were trying to find an easy way to explain what had happened. 

They both privately hoped he could help, but there was always the possibility that he couldn’t 

What then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Refs for 
> 
> Papa Bear (Underswap Papyrus) http://plushysins.tumblr.com/post/140021136303/heres-finished-uspaps-his-palette-was-a-lot-of
> 
> and our Leading Lady, Tuffet / Theano http://doodleimprovement.tumblr.com/post/141412708254/i-had-a-sudden-influx-of-fontsonasskelefonts-and (to see more just look in the "theano didot" tag)


	3. But its Better If you Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash lends a hand, Dinner is served, and Shit is still not completely started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some NSFW mentioned, but not actually committed lmao

Theano and Gumball drove back home after the movie, chatting about the film. Gumball was getting very jovial about it, patting the steering wheel of the SUV and going on and on about how there was going to be a monster city like the one in the film one day. Theano mostly nodded and added commentary when able, which is what she normally did. She was a pretty good listener- it was one of the things he loved about her. Turning onto their street. The two of them noticed a sleek, black car parked in front of the house. 

“Oh, Ash is here!” Gumball announced, pulling up and parking about a foot in front of the street parking line. He always did that. “Are you ready to meet him?” He asked. 

“... I think so” Theano nodded, adjusting her glasses and taking in a deep breath. Gumball reached for her hand, dwarfing it with his as he gently grasped it

“Hey” She turned to him, waiting for him to continue “I am certain that Ash can help. He may be a jerk sometimes, but I know this will bring us one step closer to figuring out what happened to you” 

The smile on her face was small, but genuine. He’d consider that a victory for now. He let go of her hand, got out of the car, coming around to her side, and helping her down (there was a two and a half foot drop from the seat). The two got into the house, and glanced into the living room. 

Sitting on the chair and taking up way more space than he needed to was a face Theano had seen before. The skeleton had two cracks on his face, one going above his eye and one below, and was dressed much like the edgelord Sans had described him as. The same way he’s dressed when they’d met, only he was wearing a sweater, not a V-neck like now. He was smoking a cigarette- which Theano couldn’t stand, and was conversing with Red, who just looked annoyed and was staring into a copy of “Paradise Lost” blankly. Before Theano could abscond up the stairs, Gumball announced their presence

“We have come home!” He grinned “Greetings, Ash. It is nice to see you!” 

“Ah” Ash got up, his long legs striding over as she spoke “Hello there. You must be Theano. You are cute, I’ll say that much” 

He didn’t know who she was, oh thank the stars. She let out a breath. 

“Hi. Keep it in your pants” She greeted, “I’m going to go change” She moved around him, headed towards the stairs “Be back in a few minutes” 

“... Did I do something?” Ash asked, shrugging his shoulders. Red was sniggering

“Pfff she read you like a fucking book” He finally put down paradise lost “I fucking love her” 

Sans shook his head, his grin was amused. “She just needs to change into something more lounge-y” he rolled his shoulder “So, you said you want to take a look at her SOUL, right?” 

“Yeah” Ash answered, turning back to face the living room. Gumball was sitting on the floor near the couch already, grabbing at a lollipop from the candy basket. “You said it looked, filled in?”

“I’ve only seen it the one time. Its hard to explain” Sans recalled, Red and Gumballs attention was piqued. “Its like...imagine a stone with a crack, and filling that crack in with a different color. Its weird” 

Ash furrowed his brow. It was certainty an interesting phenomena “You said she was a spider when you met her, right? Like Muffet?” 

“Yeah. she was red, though” 

“And you don’t call her by her birth name?”

“She asked us not to. It makes her dissociate something fierce” Sans leaned back, his mood shifted “I told her that it might make her feel worse, but she asked, and she asked, so I gave in.” 

“She does seem to feel better.” Gumball chimed in “She responds to Theano just fine” 

“What was her name before she started having … issues?” Ash asked, 

“My name was Tuffet” Called a voice from the stairs. Tuffet had changed into a green and purple dress. A green bow was wrapped around her skull. “Ring a bell, G?” 

“... oh” Was all that came from Ash, who was now staring, expression completely unreadable

“Whoa, wait, you two have met?” Red asked, incredulously

“Yup. We had a one night stand at a club like, 4 months ago” She said, coming down the stairs and going over to the couch, taking her place on Red’s lap “He’s shit at giving oral” 

“... one, i am not, two, we fucked twice, not once, and three, I was wondering where you disappeared to. We had a good thing going”  
Theano rolled her eyes. Red was trying so, so hard not to laugh. She’d fall off of him if he laughed too hard 

“Yeah, acquaintances that occasionally have sex. What fun. Can we get back on topic?”

“Alright, alright, So, the boys here want me to check you SOUL, since apparently they can’t” He looked over to Sans briefly “you okay with that?” 

“Seeing my SOUL? If you think it’ll help” Theano moved a bit to look at Ash “do i need to get off of Red?”

“He looks like he might kill me if i make you move so nah, you’re good” 

Theano looked at Red, who quickly stopped sending his sneer at Ash and played innocent. She rolled her eyes and faced Ash, a hand in Reds “alright, lets get this over with” 

Ash nodded, getting down on his knees in front of them. Gumball and Sans watched closely from the sidelines, and Red’s grip on her hand tightened. She wished she had a lip to bite. 

Ash raised his hand, carefully, and his brow furrowed in focus. His hand shimmered in gold before he slowly pulled back. 

Theano felt a harsh tug in her rib cage, and was slightly pulled forward by the glow. Ash made a face for a moment, made a loose fist with the hand, and pulled it back swiftly. Theano let out a yelp, and all three skeletons - minus Ash, jumped. But Ash had succeeded. There it was. 

It was small, smaller than Ash was used to seeing, and white, just like all other average monster souls… for the most part. When you looked at it, it was easy to tell that the SOUL wasn’t supposed to look like that. It looked like it had been broken in half, and put back together with black glue. It seeped into smaller cracks that vaguely reminded him of veins, they even pulsed slightly. His face was careful. He studied it in his hand, reaching up to touch it. Before he could, he felt a sudden, eerily familiar radiance off of it. He knew that energy. He knew exactly what it was. He pushed the soul back in, and stood up “Sans, talk” he motioned for Sans to get up, and he did. The two left the room, leaving Theano, Gumball, and Red more confused now than they had been earlier that day. 

Gumball scooted up between Red and Theano’s legs, making his puppy dog eyes. “Are you okay, Thea?” He asked, the lollipop in his mouth muffling his question. She sighed a little, and chuckled 

“I’m okay Gumball. Promise” She assured him, a hand reaching out to rub his head in comfort. “Red, do you know what happened?” she asked, turning her head to face him. The edgy skeleton shook his head

“No idea. That blackness reminds me of… the void, but i seriously doubt that’s what’s up” he tried his best to reassure her. The phrase “the void” bought a look of worry to her features that he hated to see. He leaned his head into her shoulder a little- making sure not to put any of his weight on her fragile figure. “I’m sure its just some complicated science stuff that they want to simplify” 

Gumball nodded eagerly, resting his head lightly on her femur. She chuckled, a maroon blush to her cheekbones “You two are far too sweet” she crooned lightly, turning her head to give Red a kiss before reaching down and giving Gumball one as well. They were both grinning now. 

\--

“.... Are you sure?” San’s arms were crossed, his entire body was the polar opposite of relaxed 

“Absolutely certain” Ash nodded, lighting a cigarette “Its him. No doubt about it” 

“And you don’t want to tell anyone, why?” 

“Because I need to figure out more, Blue” He exhaled smoke from his nose- reminiscent of a chimney “I gotta figure out what corner of the void this one is from. I gotta get Data in on it. He’ll want to know just as bad as I do. I”ll get back to you on it.” He assured. Sans could tell he was invested. Good. Investment meant he was more likely to follow through. They were one step closer to figuring shit out. Just what he’d wanted. 

“... What do I tell them?” He asked. 

“Tell the truth to Gumball and Edge-Master. You can tell the truth to her too, now that I think about it, but be careful with your wording. I’d personally wait until I”ve got more information before telling her about him, but whatever. Talk it over with the other loveboys.” he took in another drag 

“... You understand how important this is to us, right?” Sans asked, almost rhetorically “We love her” 

“I can tell” He answered curtly. “I’ll be back with some information in a few days, maybe over a week.” 

“At least stay for dinner. Tuffet and I are making a roast. We’re a pretty good cooking team” 

“... Eh, why not. Free food” he shrugged “I’ll be in when i’m done smoking” 

“Alright. Thanks” Sans ended the conversation by stepping inside, seeing the three on/off the couch “Aw, without me?” He got that grin on his face again. Theano’s smile made it easier to fake. 

“You are too late, darling” She said “I don’t know where you’d go” 

“I can always take your lap” he suggested 

“You would crush my femurs, mister!” she argued “What time is it?” 

“About five thirty” Sans shrugged “the roast will be done in like, 20 minutes, wanna get started on the sides?” She nodded, and he watched in amusement as she shimmied her way out of Red’s grip and pushed a puppy-eyed Gumball off of her legs so she could stand 

“Get my stool” She said as she walked passed him into the kitchen. 

“Hey” Sans mentally cursed as he turned to face Red

“What?”

“What did he say?”

“I”ll tell you guys later. We gotta talk about it after she goes to sleep” 

“... That bad?”

“We’re not sure” 

Red sighed, and Gumball slung an arm over his shoulder 

“Hey now! I’m sure its not nearly as bad as you’re probably thinking! You gotta keep your head up, buddy” 

“Let go of me” he grumbled. Sans turned his attention back to the kitchen, where Theano was busy getting out the side dishes to make. Some steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, she always kept it classic. He came in, grabbing the top shelf stuff. And the two got into their rhythm. 

Their vast difference in size was originally thought to be worrisome, but as she’d come to live at the house, the both of them had found that it was more of a positive than a negative. 

She was light, and therefore easy to carry or move around (saved her metaphorical skin a few times from burns and the like), but she could be clumsy. That’s usually what Sans was for. He’d take care of the more.. delicate, aspects of cooking, while she took care of the more - not accident prone aspects. For example, he’d chop the vegetables, she’d mash the potatoes, and the like. Sans found a lot of comfort in their harmony. It was a thing he’d come to love. 

The two worked briskly, keeping a careful eye on the roast that Sans had prepped while she and Gumball were out at the movies. He wasn’t usually so proactive, but having someone like Theano around, it was like kinetic energy. She just spread around. He actually liked surprising her every now and then with a big chore done or with food on the table. The grin that came upon her face when he did those things was more than worth it. She’d also usually cuddle up with him those nights. Yup, definitely worth it. 

When dinner was ready, she called out, and Gumball and Red filed in. Sans grabbed an extra seat. 

“So he’s staying for dinner?” she asked 

“I invited” Sans shrugged. Theano sighed 

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” she muttered, going to grab the mashed potatoes. But as she turned she saw ash grab some /with his hands/ and she swiftly slapped his hand away “have some manners” She glared

“Okay okay” he raised his hand in defeat “No need to get all pissy” 

“Sorry, sorry” she rubbed her forehead gently with her right hand “Just sit, please” 

“Alrightie” he shrugged, sitting himself down in the new chair they’d put out. There was no set seating arrangement in the household, so no one was upset about the inclusion of another seat. They had Papyrus, PB, and Boss over enough to where it just didn’t matter in the slightest. 

Dinner went by quietly, and Theano managed to surprisingly pleasant goodbye when Ash left. After the door closed, her shoulders slumped. Gumball suddenly grabbed her up in a hug “Thea! I would like to ask if you have any plans tomorrow?” 

“Oh, uhm, I was just going to go job hunting again” She answered “Why?”

“Red wants to take you out but hasn’t asked you yet, so i’m asking for him!”

“Hey, how about you butt out of my business, asshole!” Red glowered, gritting his teeth. 

“Well, where do you want to go, Red?” Theano turned her head to look at him 

“Oh, uh” Red felt his words get caught in his throat for a second “uhm, just the uh, tha observatory is having this star viewing thing at night and uh”

“That sounds lovely, Red” she nodded “I’d love to” Red managed a sheepish smile at Theanos pleasant grin. Today was a better day than most in terms of smiles. Gumball jumped up and down with Theano in his arms “Gumbba-a-a-a-aaaalllll” she whined in protest  
“Theeaaanoooooo” He mocked, grinning. 

Theano rolled her eyes as he finally put her down “Lets watch TV! Its Wednesday, Restaurant Impossible is on!!” Gumball marched on over to the couch 

“Oh shit, yeah” Sans checked the time. “Then Mystery Diners” 

“That show is my /shit/” Theano grinned, grabbing Red’s arm to lead him to the couch. 

The four of them watched Food network for the next two hours, Theano somehow spread out on each of them. One of Sans’ hands rubbed her lower leg, red was holding her securely around the waste, and Gumball had offered his scarf as a pillow for her head. After the shows were over, Theano got up and wished them all goodnight, not caring that they’d probably be up for the next 2 hours after her. 

The three of them were silent for longer than they should have been. 

“So, Blue” Gumball started, his expression strangely serious “What did Ash say?” 

Sans looked at his friends, his brothers, practically, and sighed through the gap in his teeth

“...... Gaster”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about Theano, so i hope you're ready for me to attempt to make an entire chapter surrounding one character interesting


	4. One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theano spends the day by herself
> 
> TW for some nasty disassociation based off of my own experiences

The rain was heavy. 

Theano sighed deeply at the window. So, this was gonna be her day? Great, just great. The small skeleton grabbed her plastic purse/bag, and started emptying her regular purse into it for the sake of keeping it dry. The purse had been a “welcome” gift from /Boss/ of all people, and she’d be damned if she got it wet and ruined. The plastic bag had been a gift from Sans, who knew that since she walked everywhere, she’d need it for rainy days. She remembered Reds frustrated “why didn’t I think of that” face, and smiled a little as she grabbed her wallet from the regular purse. 

She stared at it for a few seconds, her face forming a little grimace as she opened it and looked at her ID almost instinctively

There she was. Her dark exoskeleton was red, so dark it almost looked black and contrasted with her brown hair and deep, red eyes - five of them. She was attempting not to smile in the ID, it had been just after she’d gotten a new job working as an assistant at the MTT Fashion Corporation. One step closer to her dream, she had been. 

But then.. It happened.

How quickly her life had fallen apart had given her whiplash on top of all her other worries and issues that came with a complete change of species. The fact that she hadn’t fallen down, frankly, was a miracle, and she had the boys to thank. But she wasn’t focusing on the positives right now. 

She pulled out the ID, and continued staring at it. She knew this wasn’t healthy, staring at what she used to be, but she just couldn’t help it. She’d always had bad habits like this. 

Theano wondered why she didn’t just throw it out, or burn it and watch it melt away, or just break it in half! God, the satisfaction she felt at the very imagine was almost intoxicating, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. She had to have some hope. Even if a little. She collected herself, checked for tears, and put her wallet in the plastic purse. 

Looking at her to do list, she realized that she was going to taking a 40 minute walk to the electronic store, and 20 minute walk to the clothing store, and another 30 minute walk to finish up at the supermarket. She wouldn’t be home until about 4 ish, which was just enough time to get home, watch her favorite talk show to relax, and start on dinner. Busy day, just what she needed when her mood was this bad. 

She went over to the closet and put on the only piece of clothing she kept from before - the rest were in the attic of the townhome - out of sight and figuratively out of mind. A rain poncho, colored black and gold. Those colors used to look so good, now they just contrasted with her too much. She slid it over her skull, and caught herself in the mirror, staring. Today was turning into a very, very bad day the longer she lingered. 

She forced her eyes away and grabbed her bag, stepping out into the heavy rain with a vengeance betrayed in every step she took. On her better days the walk just passed by faster than she could really comprehend, but today, it just seemed to go on and on. The 40 minutes felt like so much longer as her rain boots splashed in shallow puddles and she felt that familiar, aching heaviness that hit her on her worse days. 

She had been doing so good since Ash’s visit. The next morning, Gumball had told her enthusiastically that they had a lead, but that they wanted to do a little more inquiring to before they told her just to be sure. The days after that had mostly been good. Smiles and giggles and business. But the last few days, she’d felt herself falling into pattern again. That aching, empty feeling of nothingness that took its hold in her head, fooling her, or telling the truth, she had no idea. 

She got into the electronic store and pulled down her hood, headed to the speakers section. Red had suggested getting a small portable speaker for the kitchen, so that the TV didn’t have to be used for music. She thought it was a great idea at the time, and had resolved to buy one. Now, it just felt like a dumb idea, but she knew that was her bad thoughts talking, and tried to focus on finding a sufficient speaker. 

After finding one, she went up to the desk, and was chatted up by a human at the checkout counter, who started trying to get all flirty

“You’re a cutie, aren’t you?” The human started “For a monster you’re pretty human like” Theano rolled her eyes

“Thats an insult, not a compliment” she said, sliding Red’s card and grabbing the bag with the speaker in it

“How?” 

“Because i’m a monster. . . a skeleton . . .Its none of your business” She muttered out, completely losing momentum as she rushed back out into the rain, shoving the speaker into her bag just in time. 

Next was the clothing store. She had to buy a new shirt for herself, so it was going to have to be the only monster store on this side of the city, a 20 minute walk. Which would be 35 in this weather

Theano tried to keep her mind off of all those thoughts, but it was just getting worse, and worse, and

Rrriiing

Rrriiing

“Hello?” 

“Hey babe” Answered a slightly gruff voice

“Hey Red. Whats going on?” She prayed that she sounded pleasant 

“Blue and Gumball won’t be home till late today. Some shit about “brotherhood karaoke” or something” he recalled “So it’ll just be you and me tonight. Want me to get on dinner? Its my turn anyway” 

“Oh, uh, alright” she crossed the street “i’ll be bringing back stuff to restock the fridge. Need anything specific?” 

“Cumin” 

“Uh, alright” she answered

“..Hey, you okay?” 

“Yeah, i’m alright” she realized she answered that a little too quickly

“... Don’ push yourself too hard. You’re doing okay in this rain?” 

“Yeah, i’m fine. Going to the clothing store” She walked into it “Just got here” 

“Alright. See you later, babe” Red hung up, and Theano stared at her phone for a few moments before shoving it in her inner pocket, and got back to the task at hand

She glanced through the small but diverse skeleton section of the store silently, running her phalanges over the fabrics to compare, and trying hard to not avert her eyes over to…

Nope. 

She is not going to look at the spider section. That’s emotional suicide. Don’t do that to yourself, Thea. Just don’t. 

And she managed not to. 

She grabbed a shirt and marched over to the cashier, ready to check out. No words were spoken, and she bolted out of there like her little life depended on it. 

And she was back out in the rain, pulling her hood up and keeping the bag under her poncho as she started the agonizingly long walk to the grocers. After that, home. Just make it that far. 

Pulling herself into the grocers, she adjusted her bags in a semi frustrated manner as she attempted to both move her bags and grab a cart. It wasn’t exactly working. How did people functions with so few arms again? 

She wandered about, grabbing about 6 various items needed for the house. She wasn’t able to get everything she wanted because of the rain, but she grabbed what she could and got herself into the self checkout line 

She finished everything up, putting the stuff away in bags, and huffing as she balanced everything between her two arms, headed out into the rain. It felt heavier. Everything felt dizzying, disorienting. But she was on autopilot. She was so close to home. She just had to get home. 

Just. 

get home. 

Now, 

get home and lie down. 

Get over it

Get over it

Get over it

Just please, get over it. 

She walked into the house and dropped everything at the door, practically ripping off the poncho and looking down at her dress, grunting in thinly veiled frustrated that the bottom was completely trashed by rain water. It was fucking ruined!!

Tuffet reached down and grabbed the bag with the T-shirt in it, and stomped into the living room, not even bothering to see if anyone was in it before stripping herself of the dress and starting to put the clean, - way to big for her teeny weeny frame shirt on. Her eye caught the mirror. 

Don’t look

Don’t look

But she did, sliding the shirt over her ribs. It fell to about halfway down her femur as she stared. 

Her small frame, her large, but slightly narrow eye sockets, the way the large shirt showed her clavicles and the very top of her breastbone. How the shirt clung to her ribs and dropped off, hiding her pelvis. Her round glasses made it hard for her to see her eyes in the mirror thanks to the glare, but that was for the best. She just, kept, staring, and then walked up to the mirror

“... I hate you… so much” 

She glared into it, gritting her teeth, feeling dark, maroon tears forming. She watched them flow down her porcelain cheekbones before finally looking away, bending over and holding her head in a crouched position. She felt the sobs come, the complete loss of hope associated with her current state. She hated it. She hated it so much. She hated herself for not getting over it. For not being strong enough. She hated everything. 

She had no idea how much time had passed before the door opened again

“Babe, i’m home” Red’s gruff tone elicited another sob from her for some reason, and he turned his head to see her. He could piece together what had happened. It’d happened before. He carefully approached her “Thea, babe” He called out, hoping that she’d look at him, but she didn’t. He got down on on knee “Theano, look at me” He crooned softly, reaching his hand out to grab her skull. She looked at him, tear stains on her face and her glasses were crooked. He quietly adjusted them, and led her into a standing position. His hand reached and gently grabbed her jaw. “... you can’t keep doing this to yourself” 

She didn’t answer for a minute, but before he could say anything she put a hand on his forearm “then… what am i supposed to do?” He didn’t look at him. Here sockets were voids. He shut his eyes, sighing deeply. He’d had a feeling she would be like this when he got home. 

He picked her up gently, and sat her on the couch “I’m ordering in tonight.” He said. She nodded numbly, and he left her for the kitchen for a moment. 

After ordering the food, he grabbed the groceries and other bags before she could protest, and started putting things away, setting up the speaker just over the sink on a cabinet. It was a nice speaker. She was good at picking out stuff to fit aesthetics. He turned back to check on her briefly, and saw her staring out at the rain. Red came back in, and she looked in his direction. 

“Food’ll be here in about a half hour” he assured, and sat close to her on the couch. Wordlessly, she crawled on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, watching her small frame sink into the warmth of his torso “... we’re gettin closer to answers, Theano. We’ll get what we need.” He rubbed his hand on her back. “... but if ya really need to cry, You can do it. You know i won’t judge you. I never have” He tried. Her hands were trembling. Her hiccuping voice was trying to say something akin to thank you, but he just shushed her, and resting his head lightly on hers as the tenseness in her form finally released

Tuffet cried.


	5. Upside Down and Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where not a lot happens, but the calm before the storm is always mediocre

Gumball couldn’t believe his rotten luck! His quiche was completely ruined! Spattered all over the floor! He frowned in disappointment, and started to clean it up as the door to the house opened 

“Gumball? I”m home” Theano hung up her coat, and came in just as he disposed of the quiche. 

“You’re home, TT!” He reiterated, turning to her and sweeping her up in one of his hugs. Theano chuckled and allowed the hug, before hearing a chuckle from the living room

“Heh, titty” 

“Shut up, Pee Bee” She enunciated, and Gummy laughed. 

“Oh, She got you good there, Papyrus!” 

PB rolled his eyes from the couch, and Theano pat Gumball’s face “Put me down, babydoll” She requested, and he did so 

“So, Are you ready to marathon that human mini series?” He grinned

“Yeah. it looked really good. Is the DVD player set up?” She asked, putting her bag carefully on the counter. 

“Indeed! I had even made a quiche, but it fell” He frowned briefly “but no matter! We shall have s’mores instead” 

“Your other specialty? I love those” She smiled, and Gumball’s grin widened. 

“Indeed! Now, politely ask my brother to leave the room while I prepare.” he requested, and she nodded, headed into the living room. 

“Alrghtie. scram, mister. We’re marathoning a human miniseries today. Dinner is already premade in the fridge so no one will bug us” She announced as she walked in. PB opened one of his eyes. 

“What series?” 

“Its called “Pride and Prejudice”” She answered

“Whatsit about?” 

“Social struggles in 19th century United Kingdom - England to be exact” 

Papa Bear felt his eyes droop at the very thought 

“Alrightie. I’ll be over at the Grillbs. You guys want anything?” 

“I refuse to eat that grease” Gummy announced

“A milkshake, if you remember” Theano Requested. PB nodded absentmindedly, and snapped his way out.

“... Its just us now” Gumball grinned “Lets to the laundry basket thing! “

“Gumball for the last time, you don’t fit in a laundry basket” Theano turned to his, an amused sort of exasperated. He was just grinning at her. Theano recognized it “...don’t you even think about talking me into this!” 

It only took a record 3 minutes to convince her to be sitting at the top of the stairs in a laundry basket, shaking so hard she was rattling 

“How do you do this to me” She lamented. 

“Because you like me, S, and Red!” He reasoned, standing behind her “ready?” 

“Nope” 

“You’re wrapped in the blanket, and you’ll just slide down!” 

“Why are we doing this again???” 

“Because i’m curious” 

Theano groaned before Gumball placed a kiss to her skull “Test my theory for me!”

“What theory could this possibly-- NGAAAAAAAA” 

She got to the bottom with no real problem. If you count falling out at the bottom as “no problem” 

“SUCCESS!!!” 

“WHAT DID THIS ACCOMPLISH???” Theano asked incredulously, a laugh passing her teeth, and an exasperated smile on her face. Gumball came down the stairs and lifted her up in a hug 

“I copied what i saw on TV! And got a giggle outta ya!” He announced “That is a success!” 

“Gumbaaaall” 

“Theanooooooo” He whined back

Theano broke out into a laugh “alright alright come on, lets just sit and watch the series, okay?” 

“Yes! Lets!” 

The two finally settled in, and Theano pressed play on the DVD player, watching as the mini-series started playing. 

After the first two hour segment they agreed that a break was necessary

“.... Darcy is a little bitch” Theano commented, sipping on some soda she’d gotten herself. Gumball frowned 

“I think he’s a little stuck up, but I do not think he’s that bad” He argued “Perhaps he just has that affluent mindset?” 

“No excuse for what he did to her sister” She grumbled “That was just cruel” 

“I’m sure he just needs to loosen up” He assured “like, maybe he needs a good tickle?” 

Theano looked at him. His pleasant gaze had purpose. She narrowed her eye sockets 

“Don’t you dare” 

“Someone needs a tiiickllleeee” He raised his hands, and started wiggling his fingers. Theano slammed her glass on the table and started backing away 

“Gumball last time you tickled me i slapped you!” She warned

“Its a risk i’m willing to take! Get ready for your tickles!!!” Gumball got in a lunging position, and Theano quickly made a beeline for the living room. But Gumball was just too damn fast, and got her by the pelvis, pulling her in and immediately beginning his tickle assault. Theano began howling with laughter 

“PFFFFFAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAP” She squealed and struggled against the much larger skeleton “PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEEEESEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH” 

“NEVERRRRR” He grinned even wider- if possible.

The fight continued for like, ten more minutes before they hear a knock at the door. They paused. 

“... Are we expecting someone?” Theano asked. Gumball shook his head. Theano untangled herself from him, and went to the door. He trailed behind. Poking at her pelvis through her dress. She yipped as she got to the door “stop that!” she squealed. “Who is IT!?’ she glared at Gumball, who wasn’t letting go of her hips. She grunted

There was a clearing of a throat “uh, hello. I am Data, brother of Ash. I have a file for Sans Serif and his…. Friends’?” the voice announced. 

“Oh, one moment!” she answered “Gumball let go of me” she huffed, watching him pout before letting go. Theano opened the door, and was greeted by muted greens and a pair of librarian glasses. The Papyrus cleared his throat

“Good afternoon. I am here to deliver this.” He held out a manila envelope, thick with papers and the like. Theano smiled at him pleasantly, noting how he held the envelope at the far end- he didn’t seem to want direct contact. She complied by grabbing it from the end offered, and hold gripped it more firmly when he let go. 

“Thank you, dear. Would you like to come in for tea?” She offered, not knowing that Gumball was right behind her, wiggling his fingers in anticipation. Data noticed, however, and gave him a perplexed look 

“The man behind you is attempting to sneak up on you” He pointed out, and Theano turned around and glared harshly at Gumball, who raised his hands and backed up 

“THank you, dear. Now, tea?” 

“I do no have the time.” He answered curtly. Theano knew that he didn’t know how to politely decline. He was easy to read to her. 

“No problem, dear. Thank you very much for the delivery. I’ll make sure they get it” She assured him with a nod, and he nodded back before turning and leaving without a goodbye. She knew he wasn’t being rude. She didn’t mind. She closed the door and looked at the thick envelope, “alright….” But before she could do anything Gumball grabbed it, and she was abruptly lifted up under his arm 

“We have taken an appropriate break!! Let’s watch Mister Darcy redeem himself!!” Gumball announced, putting the envelope on the table before walking back to the couch 

“He can’t bounce back from that” She argued. Gumball chuckled 

“We’ll see”


	6. Camisado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The antagonist appears...?

Darker…

Darker…

Yet Darker…

The darkness around ~~Tuffet~~... Theano was all encompassing and familiar in an eerie, disquieting sense. She’d felt this exact darkness before… somewhere… before… during….

That familiar feeling was causing her to freak out in the void arms reaching for anything, anyone to stop this perpetual sensation of falling, falling

THUD!

She landed on her chest. Solid! Floor! She couldn’t actually /see/ the floor, but that wasn’t the point! Something solid was what she needed in the midst of this panic attack. 

Trying to control her breathing, she stood up. Her small frame felt even smaller in the vast expanse of blackness. Her bones were practically glowing as she looked around

“.... Hello?” She called out, not entirely sure why. I mean, she was alone…. Right?

**“HELLO”**

She let out a rather high pitched squeal and swiftly turned around, coming face to face with an alabaster face, a permanent grin, floating in the expanse. She froze. 

**“YOU TURNED OUT BETTER THAN I EXPECTED”**

“...I…...wh-wh-what?” Her brow furrowed. 

**“IN ONE PIECE, THAT IS.”** The head tilted almost 90 degrees. **“I HALF EXPECTED YOUR SOUL TO SHATTER AFTER WHAT I DID”**

“What… you” it clicked “Y-you!! You did this to me?? Turned me-” 

**“I CHANGED YOUR CODING, YES”** The grin seemed to falter, just slightly. The cracks in the face started to look less solid, like thick ink dripping down and into the mask(?)’s mouth. **“THE VERY NATURE OF YOUR SOUL. MY MOST SUCCESSFUL EXPERIMENT. VERY USEFUL”**

“E-experiment!?” She screamed, losing her fear and replacing it with a searing, but confused anger “Who are you?” 

**“ASK YOUR OTHERS, THEY ARE AWARE THAT I AM BEHIND THIS. IF THEY ARE NOT THEY ARE NOT AS SMART AS PREVIOUSLY BELIEVED”** The face looked like it was laughing, but nothing came out

“My… my others??? Do you mean the-” she was trying to piece together what he said “wait… where- where are they??” She practically demanded. 

**“THEY ARE FINE”[/b] The face assured, started to look less like a mask - the strange plaster look melting away into a much more skeletal face **“YOU, HOWEVER…”**  
Her arms were grasped by hands she hadn’t noticed, disconnected as the black of the world started to melt away into a more terrifying, gaping whiteness. She struggled against him, whimpering desperately. **

A third hand grabbed her chin, and forced her to look ahead at the no longer melting floating face. It was connected to a black, empty looking body with no arms or legs. She wanted to look away, but the purple rings within the eye sockets kept her fixated. 

**“DON’T BE SO SCARED”** he mused, grinning in such a way that made Theano shiver. Yet another hand appeared, and called forth her small, upside down and obviously broken soul **“I AM THE ONLY REASON THAT YOU ARE NOT DUST”** Her soul began to glow purple **“I AM A PART OF YOU”**

She let out a terrified squeak at this vague and brief exposition, and he leaned over her tiny frame

**“YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW”** he said

She woke up gasping for air, almost wheezing despite her lack of lungs, and when she tried to get up was forced back, causing her to scream. She couldn’t see what was holding her down but the fuzz of white and blue above her was vaguely familiar. 

“Tuff- Theano! Theano look at me” Sans’ voice cut through the fuzz, and caused her to stop struggling, leaving her just panting with dark red tears glowing down her cheekbones. Sans reaches and puts her glasses on her face, and she blinks a few times to see him, holding her down as gently as he could, almost looking over her, staring ather worriedly

“...you have quite the nightmare, huh?” he asked rhetorically. Her heavy breathing didn’t cease for a few more minutes, and during that time Sans shifted their position so she was cradled in his lap 

“... he said that…. You knew who he was…” Her voice trembled

“...who?” He asked, nervous about who she was talking about

“He called me an experiment” She whimpered “He … he had all these hands and…. And purple… black and white….” Sans held her tighter against his frame

“... I’ll tell you everything in the morning, okay? Its 2 in the morning. You need to sleep” 

“I ca- I can’t sleep like this” her voice cracked, and he leaned his teeth onto her cranium

“Shh, its alright. You’re okay” he assured her, a gentle, large hand taking hers “You’re here and you’re safe. You can sleep now” He whispered, smoothly. 

“I caan’t” she reiterated, and Sans sighed deeply, getting up, carrying her into the living room 

“Tea and TV?” He offered, his voice remaining smooth and calm. She nodded, but her arms were clamped around his neck, so he was going to have to carry his small girlfriend around while he made the tea. He didn’t mind. She was light as a feather. 

After making her favorite tea and turning on the television, he sat down with her still in his lap, her eyes focused yet empty, the TV reflecting in her glasses. 

He was not looking forward to tomorrow. 

\----

“He called her WHAT?!?!” Red practically roared, standing up and slamming his hands so hard on the table that Theano though he’d break it. He did knock over his milk though. 

“Calm down, there, tiger” Sans’ even tone sounded forced to her. 

“Calm down??? I will NOT calm down!!!” His magic was swirling about in his eye sockets, threatening to erupt “That asshole is fucking with us from beyond the grave!!” 

“The void, actually” Gumball chimed in. but even he was somber. Theano could feel the discomfort radiating off of them. The tense atmosphere almost made it hard to breathe. You know, if she had lungs and all that. 

“Eat my shit, Gumball” He sneered, and Theano finally huffed. She’s had enough

“Red!” She called, and he immediately turned to her “That’s enough. I know you’re angry but how do you think I feel?” 

He shut up pretty swiftly after that. Theano rubbed her forehead. 

“... sorry” he muttered, and left the kitchen. She went to follow him, but Sans grabbed her arm 

“Let him blow off some steam” he almost implored “We’re gonna fill you in” 

“Its a lot to take in” Gumball nodded, looking seriously out of character with his straight face. Theano nervously sat down

“Okay…” She leaned quietly on her forearm bones. She could tell she was in for quite a story.


	7. Oh Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. Its mostly exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little suggestive here~ but nothing too bad. Again, I suck at sexy times

After well over 30 minutes of recapping Who Gaster was to them (they abridged Red’s story so he could tell her the details if he so wished), they finally got to the point

“Okay, so when Frisk finally broke the barrier, as you know, there was a wild as convergence of universes. Thats why Me, Gummy, and Red are all here despite essentially being the same person, kind of?

“Yup” She nodded, listening carefully

“Gaster was.. A special case” Gumball continued “for some reason, he was the same in every timeline, give or take his behavior. He was always the royal scientist, and he always died by falling into the core. WHen the universes converged…”

“We think that our different versions of him simply became one person.” Sans concluded. “But Red’s gaster, seems to be the more prominent personality. Got all that?” 

“That was a lot of information, and i’m sure its useful in some way… but that doesn’t answer the fundamental question” she sighed 

“..we know” gumball took a deep breath “but knowing that its him, helps us get one step closer. He has a very specific and rare type of magic, but we /can/ research it, and see what can be done. Whatever he did is probably taboo, so i’ll have to ask the king…. But i think it is completely and totally doable!!’ He grinned “I’m actually going to ask him now!!” He stood up, grabbing his scarf and leaving Sans and Theano staring at the door. 

“...that was fast” Theano sighed yet again, getting up from her chair and going over to the dishes “but a step in the right direction is always good” she said, turning on the water. 

“... when why are you doing that think where you do chores while we’re talking to distract yourself” 

“... Sans, he invaded my dreams… and he can do it again” 

“Tuf...Theano” he stood up, standing close enough behind her where he cast a notable shadow. “He’s stuck in there. He may have done this to you but theres no such thing as irreversible magic. You’re gonna be fine” he muttered, leaning his head on the back of hers. 

She didn’t respond, but leaned back into him a little, looking out the window at their neighborhood. It was a lovely, sunny afternoon, but the light felt almost suffocating after the lack of sleep. She wasn’t really feeling tired in that sense, just a little emotionally drained

Sans reached his hands around her, his right hand getting a little risky and reaching under her blouse to gently grab at the base of her spine. She let out a little noise

“Ah-h s-sans!” she huffed indignantly

“Whats wrong, doll?” He muttered, a smirk on his face, though she couldn’t see it. His hand reached a little further, just at the crest of her pelvis. The was she squirmed at the foreign feeling was both amusing and adorable to him. But she knew that if she said no, he’d immediately stop- not even being butthurt or anything. 

“S-sans….” she let out a squeak when his other hand reached up into her ribcage “n-never…” 

“I know, but you’ve earned it, doll. You have” he reassured her “I know you’re not really sure about it, but come on, let me make you feel good for a little while. We don’t have to do much….” His hand easily summoned her soul, and his thumb gently scraped against it, he reveled in the little moan he got out of her.

The fondling of her soul, combined with the gentle pressure a little lower was an arousal she had never experienced. Sure, she had originally intended on taking her relationship with Sans (and the other sans’) to an intimate level, but being in a completely foreign body meant that she wasn’t even sure how intimacy /worked/. Lucky for her she had perhaps the most understanding skeletons on the damn planet for boyfriends. THough Sans seemed to be the one most eager to “Show her the ropes”, as he put it. 

He was slow, gentle, and if she so much as winced or whimpered in what he saw as the wrong way, he paused and asked her if she wanted him to stop. His consideration for her comfort was in and of itself a little bit of a turn on. 

“How do you feel, babe?” He asked, muttering it ti her quietly as his face was burried in her neck. 

“Hmph…. Its…. good” she squeaked out, and he chuckled. 

“Do you want more?” he asked, his hand cradling her SOUL gently. 

“Mmph… maybe… later?” 

Sans grinned a bit, and un-summoned her SOUL, and let go of her. She let out a shivering breath “sorry if that got you all flustered” 

“No you’re not, don’t lie to me” she chuckled and shook her head “i’m going to go fine Red, alright?”

“Alright. He’s probably cooled down enough to chat now. Maybe” 

She looked out the window and grabbed her light coat “I’ll be back soon. Call me if anything comes up” She smiled at him “love you” 

She left him there … maybe just a little stunned at those last two words cause….. Holy shit.


	8. Melt Your Headaches, Call it Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Red/Theano for your pleasure

Red was just about to drive off like an angsty asshole on his motorcycle, when Theano stepped out of the house. He spotted her, but didn't move from his seat on the revving beast of a bike. He waited for her to say something, but instead, she made brief eye contact? And went over to the garage, grabbing the helmet he’d got her a while back. It was a dark red, with a line of black stars along the front. 

He didn't argue when she came over, moving so she could get on the bike in front of him… She was a bit too small to sit behind and hug, as they'd learned disastrously. 

She leaned back into him, and looked up “Just drive, doll” she requested. 

And off they went 

The drive was long, she was certain they’d been at this for over an hour when he finally stopped for gas. No words were exchanged between them, but the rumbling in his chest when he spoke to the attendant at the gas station was comforting nonetheless. 

When they got on the road again, she spoke when they reached a stoplight 

“.... Do you want to talk about it? 

“.... Not really” 

“Will you ever?”

“Probably not”

“... Then we should talk about it now” She reasoned as the light turned green

He grumbled a reply but she couldn’t hear it over the roar of the engine

He drove them to a diner near the suburbs of the city. It was a small place, but nice, and monster friendly, which was always good to see in these tense times. He let her get off first, and grabbed her hand the minute one of his were free. She looked down at it and sighed a little, receiving a kiss to the cranium from him. She smiled at that, and they went inside. 

Once they sat, they ordered drinks - black coffee with sugar for Red and a milkshake for Theano- and Red leaned on the table slightly

“....Alright” He spoke at last “... I’ll talk” 

“...hm?” She furrowed her brow

“If… if you wanna know about all of it… I’ll talk” He clarified, the realization in her eyes almost made him cringe. 

“Oh, no no” she stuttered slightly “Red, I won’t make you talk about something you don’t want to. Never ever” She reached over to his hand, and he let her grab at it. But he didn’t grab it back. He looked out his window. She frowned. “Red, its okay, I promise”

“No… If you’re dealin with Gaster… well… This ain’t gonna get easier, and you deserve to know” he grabbed at her hand a little as their drinks arrived. Tuffet ordered some pizza fries for them and the waitress left again

“... Only if you’re sure” she assured him again. He managed a smile. 

“I’m sure, dollface” He nodded, taking a sip of his drink

The conversation took quite some time.

Pizza fries, mozzarella sticks and even nachos came and went as Red recalled his creation and past. How he’d been abused and thrown away. How he’d been an experiment that had failed spectacularly. How he’d killed his creator, and thought that he was free of him.. But he wasn’t. Not mentally, anyway. There were portions of his talking where his voice would go so low she could not hear, and she’d gently pull on his hand and ask him, or, moreso suggest that he speak a little louder, and usually, he would

She never let go of his hand. Not once. 

When he was done, she got up from across the way, and she leaned over, kissing his head. “Its alright” she whispered “I know you don’t think much of yourself… but I think you turned out pretty great” 

He turned to her, looking at her smile and smiling back. Oh, great. He was getting all emotional 

“Lets go home” He offered, and she nodded, grabbing the check 

“I’m paying” she grinned, and he groaned, watching her giggle and head up to the register. He got up at long last, and waited by the door.

He felt… Lighter, somehow. He’d told this story to the other Sans’, and a few other people, but telling it to someone who was going through something with Gaster… well, he kind of didn’t want to feel better, cause that kind of made him feel like an awful person. 

She came back and left with him, a smile on her face still that he was ever grateful for. 

They drove home quietly, peace between one another for just a little bit

It was needed and companionable. Theano wasn’t sure how much longer it would last, but she’d take it, however brief


	9. Turn Off the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got so sick of being on my own, now the devil won't leave me alone
> 
> Sans/Theano cutes
> 
> and Theano and Red have a pretty bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague body horror in this chapter? maybe? idk

Ash put down his coffee cup, staring at nothing in contemplation

“So…. your Gaster..?”

“In a way, yes” 

“Has she had any more dreams with him?”

“She hasn’t had a nightmare concerning Gaster since that incident, but it's only been a week, so we’ll see how that goes” Sans explained. Sipping on a glass of milk. It was pretty damn early in the morning. “Your end?” 

“I got the device fine and dandy from the spider, no worries” he assured “Data is already working on it” 

“Good.” 

“What do you intend on doing with it?” he asked. 

“Finding a way to seal off or delete him” He stated, plainly. 

“... Heh” Ash took another gulp of his coffee “Bold move of you. All for her?”

“Not just for Theano” he pointed out “But for this universe, this timeline. Shits finally good. I’m not gonna let him fuck it over” 

Ash chuckled again “Sure Jan” He joked “alright. I’ll keep you posted” He stood up “I got shit to do” 

“Thanks for stopping by” Sans nodded, and held his hand out

The two shook hands, and Ash left, grabbing his jacket off the rack and essentially disappearing. 

Sans sighed, and sat on the couch next to Gumball

“.... We’re really gonna do this, huh” He fiddled with his scarf

“We have to, Gummy” Sans answered “Its that… or we all suffer” 

Gumball stared at his scarf, and sighed “I’m gonna go out with my brother today.” 

“Alright, see ya later” He nodded, and Gumball left

It was 5:30 AM and it was already just him and Theano in the house. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a thing of ketchup… but then put it back and grabbed the jack daniels. Was getting drunk a good idea at this hour? Meh, he was too stressed out to care. 

But before he could even get out a shot glass, he heard the tapping of bare bones on the floor. He didn’t look up 

“.... Its not even 6 AM, Sans” 

“..So?” 

Theano sighed, and put the jack daniels away “I have no idea why you like your liquor cold. Ruins the flavor” She turned back and saw his face on the table. She rolled her eyes. 

“I’m weird” he answered. Theano walked over, and put a hand on his head 

“Sans, please” 

“Please what?” He asked, turning his head slightly to look at her

“... Sleep” She requested. He nearly responded, but she interrupted “Naps don’t count” 

He didn’t answer

“Sans, please” 

She looked away from him, towards the window where the sun was just starting to peek out

“.... Fine” He lifted his head, grabbing at her hand “But you gotta sleep in with me” 

“Sans I have shit to dooo” 

“It can waaaait” he mocked, a sly grin on his face. 

She rolled her eyes again, thinking it over for a few seconds 

“Fine, but only for an hour” She reasoned, and Sans eagerly picked her up, causing her to squeak. 

“To sleep time!” he announced as they went up the stairs 

“Shhhhh Red is still sleeping!!” 

“Not anymore I’m not” She heard a strained groan. 

Sans just chuckled as he carried her into his room. 

“You’re terrible” Theano rolled her eyes. He laughed a little and flopped onto the bed, making the poor frame squeak violently. 

“I know I am, but come now, you promised sleeps” 

“No, you promised sleep” She reiterated, but gave up as she gathered her up in a more comfortable position. She let her eye sockets close, and she let out a hum…

Peace at last, for a time, anyway. 

\-----  
Some Nights Later...  
\-----

_Dark_

_Darker…_

_Yet Darker_

_Theano dreaded the darkness. The darkness usually meant that she was getting a visit from the good doctor. It had been about 2 months since his first visit, and he was visiting every 3 or four days at this point._

_“... You know, you are really, really fucking my sleep up” She pointed out, watching the back fade to white. She was really hating that she’d become accustomed to it._

_**“IT IS NOT MY FAULT I CANNOT REACH YOU IN REM SLEEP”** The deep voice permeated her skull, making her grab at it with both hands_

_“Hng… stop that….” She muttered, frustrated_

_**“NONSENSE. HOW WILL YOU EVER GET ACCUSTOMED TO IT IF I DON'T FORCE IT UPON YOU IN INCREMENTS?”** _

_“Accustomed?”_

_**“DO NOT BE TOO CONCERNED”** The voice reasoned out “ **YOU'RE A TEST. A BETA, IF YOU WILL** ” _

_“.... beta test… like…. With technology?”_

_**“WHATEVER HELPS YOU UNDERSTAND”** The voice answered vaguely. _

_Theano continued to hold her head tightly, feeling as it something was crawling in her skull. When the feeling reached an apex she started to yelp “STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP”_

_**“HMM, I SUPPOSE I'LL TRY NOW...."** _

_She squealed loudly at what felt like a hand grabbing at her eye sockets_  
\---

Red grumbled slightly at the time. 6 in the morning. Too early for any sane monster. 

He sat up, and his eyes wandered over to Theano’s room. She’d wanted the night to herself last night, after long hours of interrogation by Data on Ash’s behalf to gather…. Data. (That’d made PB snort and chuckle for like, 20 minutes.) It’d left her mentally exhausted, having to describe in detail the various void dreams. 

He’d check on her, like he did every morning. It’d become a habit. 

He got up, opening her door and was a little surprised to see her already up, her back to the door, facing away and out the window

“.. Thea? Babe? Why you up? You don’t need to be up till nine” He asked, staying in the doorway. 

“..... ** _You really call her babe_**?” A voice he just /barely/ recognized came from her. Her head turned to him. 

The lack of eyelights itself was disturbing, but worse still was the leaking, oily substance coming out of her sockets. 

“ ** _How juvenile_** ” Her mouth moved, but her voice, that loving, gentle voice, wasn’t coming out. 

Red never had much composure, but what little he did was gone as he snatched a hold of her soul with BLUE magic, and shoved her body up against the wall 

“GET OUT!!!” 

“ ** _Oh! Rough treatment. Get like this all the time?_** ” The voice continued, as the oily substance started to pour from her mouth. 

“I said GET OUT!!!” He barred his sharpened teeth. He was shaking with rage at this point, coming face to face with … it “I dunno what kind of fucked up game you’re playing but you better get the fuck out of her. You’ve caused her enough pain” He said as he grit his teeth. 

He smiled using her face. It was disgusting, nothing like her smile, despite her features. 

“ ** _… I’ll return_** ” He finished, and Red could do nothing but watch as her body briefly convulsed before she started coughing. The blue magic was released and she fell to the floor, gasping and spitting out the oily substance, desperately grabbing at herself and trying to clean her face. Deep, maroon tears started mixing with the oils on her skull making it harder to take off. She was whimpering. She was shaking. 

Red gathered up the composure he’d left before, and knelt down. 

“Theano… Theano, babe, look at me” He requested. She glanced up at him, but the stare was a little blank. 

Her glasses

He reached to the bedside table and grabbed them, putting them on her face so she could see him. 

“Lets… Lets get you to the bathroom” He didn’t give her any option as he picked her up, and looked in the doorway. Standing there, looking just as disturbed as he was, was Boss. 

“.... I’m calling everyone” Was all Boss said before leaving the doorway. Red sighed deeply, not minding the tight grip on his ribs through his shirt. She needed something to ground her, might as well be him. 

She sat on the counter of the double sink, hand in his as he used the free one to grab a towel. He wet the towel, and gently, so gently, he wiped the oily goop off of her face. She stayed silent, still like the dead as he did so, using the dry side of the towel after to finish up. When he was satisfied that she was clean, He offered to carry her again and she just accepted it. He took her to her room, and let her change into something clean. He stood in front of her mirror purposefully. She didn’t need that right now. 

After getting into a loose dress, she approached and hugged him tightly,before letting out a whimper. He reached down, clutching her tightly and kissing her skull a few times and whispering sweet nothings of safety and love. She was alright. She was alive. She was as safe as she could get, there was no mistake there. 

That didn’t stop her from sobbing, from whimpering, from shivering. At least, not at first. 

Not 15 minutes later, she’d stopped crying and Sans and Gumball finally arrived, joining them in their position on the floor and collectively holding hands or leaning in to offer whispers of their own. A comforting crowd that she could thoroughly appreciate now that she’d calmed down. Perhaps not considerably, but enough. 

They all wanted to ask, to interrogate, but just one look at their small skeleton girlfriend and they immediately shut the hell up. She needed rest, she needed comfort. They could ask all the questions they wanted later. 

So, they essentially teamed up. Gumball started cleaning the bed, taking off the sheets with the oily substance and replacing them with crisp, clean sheets in a lovely purple color. Sans went downstairs and got her favorite, stress relieving tea all set along with calling Ash and Data to keep them informed on the incident. 

Red just stayed there, her in his lap, staying quiet and letting her stare off into space. He wasn’t going to ask, to talk. She didn’t need that. She needed presence, a grounding element. She’d dissociated before, but this was just … this was something else. She wasn’t responding to anybody. She’d tired herself out and it was clear that she was just.. So.. tired. So done with what was going on. He found himself thinking about it more than he should

What if.. He did this again? He was reaching into her, grabbing her soul in a way that the others just could not. He took her body over… He could do it again if he wanted. This was terrifying to him, but.. He could only imagine how she felt

He hummed quietly as Gumball tapped his shoulder, pointing to the immaculately made bed. He nodded in thanks, getting up and sitting with her on the bed. It was much more comfortable here than on the floor. 

Sans came back, holding a mug with a straw, and an unreadable expression. He knelt bedside, and gently reached to Theano’s face, making her hollow sockets come alive for the the first time since she’d stopped crying 

“Drink, Thea.” he requested of her, quietly. She responded, if barely, but raised a hand to take the tea. She treated her like fine china, supporting her barely there grip and barely there sip of the tea before Sans took it back and placed it on the bedside table. He sat on the left, opposite of Gumball. 

She was surrounded by love, but all she could feel was numbness. Emptiness. She knew it was just what he wanted, but she couldn’t help it. Everything felt like too much. Could she continue to fake being okay? She didn't know. 

But.. maybe.. With this safety net around her… she could sleep..? Maybe?

It was her best option at the moment.


	10. Do You Know What I am Seeing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with the Papyrus'

“... This is an awful idea” Theano voiced, staring ahead at the sandbag hanging in front of her. Boss, dressed rather casually in a tank top and sweatpants, shook his head 

“We need to find you an outlet. We’ll try everything we can think of” 

“But kickboxing?? Really??” She sounded exasperated “Boss, I hate to inform you but I am a low HP noodle” 

Data snorted from the sidelines, seemingly taking notes and tapping his pen

“You need a buildup of confidence!” Boss asserted, adjusting his finger-less gloves “Knowing how to defend yourself is a good place to start.”

“Let it be put on the record that I think this is an awful idea!!” Papyrus voiced “I think that painting would be better” 

“Noted” Data commented, seeming to actually writing this down

“Quiet. We won’t deem this a failure until she tries” Boss crossed his arms. 

Theano - dressed in shorts and a T shirt - stared warily at the sand bag and looked back at her hands. She sneered briefly at the child gloves - quietly hating how tiny she was - before staring back at the bag “... You just want me to…. Punch it?” 

“Well, its a start” Boss huffed. 

She held her hands in loose fists, and Papyrus cringed, anticipating the use of healing magic very soon. 

He wasn’t really wrong. 

After getting a few pointers on throwing a good punch from Boss, Theano took in a breath, and did as she was told

… she let out a little whimper. Minus 2 HP

Data jotted it down “Should I declare this a failure?” Boss growled at him. He shut up

“Indeed it was!” Papyrus answered, coming up to Theano and grabbing her now injured hand. A gentle green glow came from his hands and thus, she was healed. 

“Thank you, Papyrus” She answered, rubbing the tingling hand and letting out a huff “can I change?” she asked. Boss grumbled but nodded, and she pretty much ran off. 

“I told you that wouldn’t-” 

“Save it” Boss hissed, but collected himself quickly. “I just wanted to try” He clenched his fist and roundhouse kicked the sandbag, knocking it off of its chain just to show off. 

“I think that something less physically demanding would probably be better. Maybe Papyrus’ option of painting would help” Dad suggested, his hands reaching up to the stim toy hidden in his scarf

“When is that painting class?” Boss asked

“In about 2 hours! We can have lunch before we do it” Papyrus grinned. By god, he was gonna succeed in operation “Get Theano an actual time consuming hobby other than knitting”! Or his name was not The Great Papyrus! 

After she came back changed and Boss finished his regular workout, the four of them went to a cafe just across the street for a quick lunch. They were all quiet, and Papyrus contemplated their strange arrangement. 

He rarely spent time with the other Papyrus’. He didn’t hate them, of course not! But they weren't really friends. Boss was a busy man, though recently he’d been making more time to come around the house, and he didn’t even _meet_ Data until today. Sure, he knew of him, but hadn’t really talked to him at all. This was a pretty novel experience! And any time with Theano was usually a good time! 

He walked his friends to the paint studio, where monsters and humans alike painted to the sound of acoustic Nirvana bleeding over from the Starbucks next door. 

The four of them got their easels and canvases, waited for the paints, and Theano even got a smock. Papyrus commented that she looked cute, and got a smile out of it. Success!

…. Then the model came in. Huh. it was a nude model today

The awkwardness was so palpable, Papyrus thought he could taste it. He looked back at Theano and her look of discomfort. God, it would have been hilarious if laughing wasn’t so inappropriate right now. 

“Should, uh, should we leave?” he leaned over to Boss, stage-whispering. Boss let out a deep, deep sigh. 

“Yes” Theano interrupted, already at the door. No one seemed to really see her leave. Damn her small size. Standing beside her was a rather unamused Data, who was *still* taking notes at this point. The group promptly left, Papyrus feeling the dismay of defeat. 

“I was so sure this would work!!” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself” Boss gruffed Pperhaps next time, when they don’t use a nude model” 

“Human anatomy and flesh gives me the heebie jeebies” Theano commented. The three tall skeletons nodded to varying degrees before Data spoke up

“Might I suggest something?” 

“Got nothing to lose” She muttered

“Dance” 

They all paused and stared

“Dance?” Papyrus raised his boney brow

“Specifically, ballroom dances. Its physically active and time consuming, but the risk of injury and awkward human nudity is low” He reasoned. 

Boss crossed his arms “Are there any studios in the area?” he asked. 

“Across town in the Green district. Its co-species and has walk in classes every Friday at 4 PM” 

“But DATA!!” Papyrus whined “Its 3:30 now!! We will have to rush” 

“Then lets rush” He replied simply, his hand going right on up to the stim toy around his neck. Papyrus took a breath so he would stop being so loud

“Alright then! We’re taking Boss’ car!!” 

“My car is the only one here” Boss pointed out, looking unimpressed. Papyrus opted to ignore him 

“Well, Lets go i suppose. Got nothing to lose” Theano shrugged, and the four piled into the Chrysler. 

When they arrived they were greeted by a modest office type building, and took the elevator to the uppermost floor. They all walked into a large wooden floor with mirrors on one side, a bar against a wall, and windows against another. The teacher - a human- greeted them warmly and asked if they wanted to observe or dance. Papyrus and Boss agreed to dance with Theano, and Data immediately sat himself in an observer's seat. They paid the 10 dollar fee for the class and were paired up, Boss and Theano, and Papyrus with a different student in the class. He didn't mind. 

Today was a lesson in the mambo, with the most simple steps the teacher could manage for the Latin dance. To the surprise of Boss and Papyrus, Theano took to the steps like a fish to water, and Papyrus’ eye sockets practically sparkled when he saw her grin after nailing a particularly difficult step with Boss. Even Boss smiled a bit, which garnered and even brighter grin from Papyrus and Theano alike. Data, while clearly a little out of his comfort zone (he was playing with the stim toy), seemed satisfied that his hypothesis was proving fact. 

After the class, Theano went up to the teacher to talk, and that three tall skeletons conversed 

“That went well” 

“You two make quite the dance team!” Papyrus pat Boss’ back, getting a reddish blush from him out of embarrassment 

“Yes, well… she is a good partner to my brother. It's only fair I'm a good partner in friendship. It is what a Papyrus must do” 

“Be the best at whatever they set out to!” Papyrus interjected, and Boss nodded in agreement. Data wrote that down. 

Theano returned, her grin having not ceased as of yet

“I’ve signed up for the weekly Latin dance class!” She announced, and Papyrus squealed with delight

“You’ve got an outlet! Hoorah!” He picked the tiny skeleton up “Sans is gonna be so happy!!” 

Theano giggled a little, pleased with his reaction. She looked to Boss, who nodded in approval, and Data, who was seemingly was _still_ taking notes. On what? She didn’t ask. 

The four left the dance studio, taking note of the address and spent the ride home discussing how she would get to and from the studio every week. The conversation kept them pretty busy until they finally arrived back home, where Ash was waiting with his black car smoking a cigarette. 

“Hey” He greeted, and Theano waved to him before going right inside “Huh, about what I expected” 

Data approached his brother, putting his notebook away “We have found her an extracurricular activity that she seems to really enjoy” He commented “And I got the notes that I needed” 

“Glad you got out and about, bro. Didn’t do anything too brash, did you?” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean” he answered, grabbing at his stim toy 

Ash chuckled “alright, alright. Get in the car” he pointed. Papyrus made eye contact with him as he turned around, and paused as he was approached 

“... Have you come to any conclusions?” He asked, his tone strangely serious

"Partially.” he answered “Sans can tell you more. I gotta take Data home” 

“Oh, alright..” Papyrus looked away briefly before looking back with a happy grin “Well, travel safely!” 

“Thanks" Ash grinned almost sheepishly and got in the car. There was silence, briefly

“What have you concluded from their talks, Ash?” Data asked

“... That she’s just a starting point. She’s an end to some means that we can’t figure out” Ash answered. Data looked down at his shoulder bag, thinking as Ash started to drive. 

“... She is a kind monster” Data commented “Respectful, good, gentle. She does not deserve this” 

“.... Yeah bro, I know” Ash agreed, driving them home. 

The rest of the ride was comfortable silence. It has been… an Okay day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last not-so-serious chapter. After this its all plot and fun(tm) times

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Yes, Yes i Know Four of the tagged characters aren't even in this chapter. Next one, promise  
> Here are the Refs:  
> Sans/Blue: http://plushysins.tumblr.com/post/135174204558/s-sans-i-dont-think-thats-the-appropriate-way (sorry this one isnt in color)  
> Gumball: http://plushysins.tumblr.com/post/139559914763/ok-ive-gotten-a-lot-of-messages-asking-for-a  
> Red: http://plushysins.tumblr.com/post/138534751998/babby-reds-with-shades-and-flats-dunno-what-made  
> More refs as they become relevant!


End file.
